Three's a crowd? What about four?
by kawaii-kay17
Summary: Ryou's house is being decorated and he has no where to stay. Untill Yugi comes up with an idea. How will Yami feel about Bakura invading his space? RR people! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows as usual. Rated for swearing. Note the double humor!
1. The cheesy sock and yami trouble

Three's a crowd? What about four?

Kayami: Hi, welcome to yet another of my crazy fics. I really love this fic, I cracked up laughing when I thought of it. Too bad I was in school at the time. You'd better like it! I got detention 'cause of it! Lol. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh... Or the world. BUT I WILL SOON!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Ahem... Anyways, moving on...

Chapter 1: The cheesy sock and Yami trouble

------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal adverage day in Domino city. It was sunny and warm and a Friday evening.

Yugi Moto sat on his bed looking at his school books, trying to decide which homework to do first. He examined Yami who was spinning round on his chair.

"Yami... Yami stop it! You're making me dizzy..." Said Yugi.

Yami continued to spin. Yugi shook his head and continued looking at his books. Yami spun round faster and faster, lost his balance and went flying across the room. He landed in a pile of underwear. Yugi burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, hillarious," Said Yami sarcastically as he pulled himself up.

Yugi giggled and threw a sock at him. Unfortuantly for Yami, it landed in his mouth.

"My gawd! The cheese!" Yami spat the sock out.

"Oh please, my feet do not smell of..." He took a big whiff of the sock. His face went green and he threw it into the washbasket.

"See... it wasn't that bad," Said Yugi keeping his feelings about the cheesy sock to himself.

The phone rang and Yugi's face went normal colored again.

"Hey Ryou," Said Yami answering it. "You has di wrung nomba. This is...," He thought for a moment. "Imay Otom..." Said Yami trying to sound... Different.

"If I have 'di wrung nomba' how come you know my name?" Said Ryou smirking to himself.

"I seeee and knoooow nutin!" Said Yami quickly. Yugi threw his books down on the floor and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Hi Ryou, wasup?" Said Yugi casually.

"Nutin much, my house is being decorated and I have no where to go... I'm gonna end up staying at my cousins's house..." Ryou said pulling a face.

"Yah.." Yugi had a brilliant idea all of a sudden.

"You could always stay over here for a week!" Said Yugi.

"Yea! If it's alright with..." said Ryou not being able to finish his sentence.

"Hey, hey, hey, HEY! Don't I get a say in this?" Asked Yami running over to Yugi. He tripped over one of Yugi's school books and landed on the floor. He face landed in some more underwear. Yugi held his hand over the phone so Ryou couldn't hear him.

"Does anyone have any objections to Ryou staying here for a week? Speak now, or forever hold your peace," Said Yugi.

"Kppttfffhh PPHHTFFFFTT!!!!" Screamed Yami through the underwear.

"No comments? I didn't think so. Sure Ryou, Yami doesn't seem to mind," said Yugi pulling a face at the disturbed Yami lying on the floor. Yugi hung up the phone and walked over to his Yami.

"You are so gonna regret that," Said Yami helping himself up.

In Ryou's house...

------------------------

Bakura was sitting on the top bunk of Ryou's bed, facing the wall. He kept pretending to swing back and loose his balance, causing Ryou to freak out.

"Bakura... Bakura I have good news!" Said Ryou hanging up the phone. He had just been on the phone to Yugi Moto.

"First of all, who was that on the pho..." Started Bakura

"We're staying at Yugi's house for a week!" Said Ryou smiling.

"Ugghh... I don't feel so good..." Said Bakura... He fell back off the bunk and fell to the ground.

"I warned you not to do that," Said Ryou poking his tounge out at his Yami, lying on the floor.

"Thanks for the sympathy," Said Bakura sarcastically. "So could you please tell me why exactly, I'll be staying in the house of that... Pharoh?" Bakura said pulling a face as he said the last word.

"Becuase the house is getting decorated... Unless you want to die of paint poisoning?" said Ryou.

Bakura thought about it.

"I'll go with the poisoning," he said pulling a face.

"Tough, we're going to Yugi's house, okay?" said Ryou.

"No! It's not okay!" said Bakura pulling himself up. He grabbed onto a peice of rope attached to the bed which came undone, causing Bakura to fall back down... To the floor.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-

Kayami: You like? Review please, you know my rules. I shall use your flames to roast random food. Today I feel like... MARSHMALLOWS!!!

Yue: Funny that, you don't look like marshmallows .:Drum roll:. .:Silence:. Why do I bother?


	2. Yami Put The tomato Down

Three's a crowd? What about four?

Kayami: Wasup my people!!?!??! Updating without a certain number of reviews aint really ma style but I can't resist... Welcome to chapter 2!!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own yugioh... And I don't own the song 'What I like About You'. But I'm one step closer to owning the world!

Chapter 2: Yami... Put... The tomato... Down...

------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day after yesterday (Go figure) and Ryou was packing his bag to go to Yugi's house. It was pouring with rain and cold... Very cold...

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba" Bakura sang as he watched his hikari pack his bag.

"Do you mind?" Ryou searched through his closet for clothes.

"Ooh ya ba-ba-ba-ba," Bakura continued to sing with his eyes shut.

Ryou only shook his head and continued searching through his closet when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Said Ryou as he dropped everything and walked over to the phone.

"Yah, who's speakin'?" Ryou casually asked, he rested his arm on the table knocking down a picture.

"It's Yugi, how long are you gonna be?" He asked, not noticing Bakura picking up the other phone.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba, phhtff," Bakura blew a rasberry down the phone.

"5 mins, Bakura, put the phone down," Bakura laughed and put the phone back down leaving Ryou to talk to Yugi on his own.

"Okay, anyways, gotta dash, Yami sat on Mariko again," Said Yugi hanging up.

"Bakura come on, we're leaving," Ryou dragged his bag along the corridor as his yami followed after him.

"Mariko!" Yugi rescued the kitten from Yami's backside and it ran away to sit with the computer.

"Yami!" Yugi rescued the CD player from Yami's sticky fingers.

"What?" He asked, hiding his hands behind his back.

"Oh nothing, just that you were about to touch my CD's with your toffee covered hands!" He yelled jumping on top of him. Yami sprung up into a fighting position.

"You wanna piece of me?" he threatened.

"BRING IT ON!"Yugi screamed, knocking over a picture frame which hit the button on the CD player. The music blared out on top volume.

"What i like about you, you hold me tight, tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight?" The music blared out across the apartment.

"Can I be bothered?" Yami asked himself.

"Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear, cause it's true that's what I like about you," The song continued. Yami turned his back and ran away.

"COME BACK YOU IDIOT!!!!" Yugi chased after him down the stairs. The music could still be heard.

"What I like about you, you really know how to dance, when you go up down, jump around, talk about true romance," Yami ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"BEWARE! I HAVE FIRE!" He screamed from behind the stove.

"Hi-wa-chi!" Yugi screamed kicking his leg in the air. Yami screamed and ran out and up the stairs.

Ryou walked through the rainstorm. Bakura trailing behind him.

"Will you hurry up already?!" Ryou yelled at his yami.

"I'm coming... Heheheh," He said to himself.

"What was that?" Ryou asked looking behind him.

"Oh, nothing," Bakura said noticing something shiny on the floor.

"Ooh shiny!" He said picking it up. It was a hairclip.

"Since when did you put hairclips in you hair? You wanna be pwetty like Anzu?" he said making him drop it.

"Gnnrrr," Bakura muttered under his breath as they walked up to Yugi's door. They rang the doorbell and Yugi answered it, his hair a mess.

"Woah, you look like you just had..." Bakura started but Yugi cut him off.

"Why don't you come in, make yourself at home," he said, trying to sort his hair out. Ryou shot Bakura a death glare and they walked inside. There were broken plates and what not everywhere.

"What the..." Ryou said poking random broken objects.

"Oh, thats nothing you should see the kitchen. Yami's been getting on my nerves so I threw some stuff at him. He's hiding uder a table in the kitchen," Said Yugi dragging Ryou and Bakura ino the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen and Yami shot up like a rocketship.

"WATCH OUT I HAVE WEAPONS!" He screamed.

"Oh it's you," he said turning around.

Yugi stepped on a tomato and bits of it went everywhere.

"Okay thats it," Yugi said as Yami ran. Up the stairs. Again.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Yugi screamed tripping over an iron.

"And I have the perfect payback," Said Bakura...

"MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA..... Okay, it's not that funny," Bakura dragged Ryou and Yugi into the kitchen.

"Meh?"

O.o

"Tomatoes?" Bakura put his hand out.

"Check," Yugi handed Bakura the tomato.

"Chocolate sauce?"

"Check," Ryou handed Bakura the chocolate sauce.

"Mayonaise?"

"Check," Ryou handed Bakura the mayo.

"Eggs?"

"Let's do this," Said Ryou handing Bakura four eggs.

Bakura switched the blender on. The four ingrediants whizzed around.

"Now, we wait," Said Bakura leaning against a work surface. Little did they know, Yami was watching the whole thing... Heheheh...

He creeped out from under the table and up to the blender. He took the lid off, and he crawled back under.

"What's that smell?" Asked Ryou casually.

"Smells like egg," Said Bakura. They both looked at Yugi.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!" They turned around. And saw the blender. The stuff flew everywhere.

"TAKE COVER!!!" Ryou dived under the table as Bakura ran around in circles.

"YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU FORGOT TO PUT THE LID ON!" Screamed Yugi at the top of his voice so he could be heard above the noise of Bakura's panic and the blender.

"I DID PUT IT ON!!!" Screamed Ryou.

"Payback?" Yami leant against the wall casually.

"Is that what you call it?" He questioned.

"Ah well, you see, we were just... Er..." Ryou tried to speak but in the end it just ended up as...

"Ooh, look at the time, time to walk... To the... Bathroom so I can... Umm... Wash my hair!" Ryou ran up the stairs leaving a confuzzled Yami alone with Bakura and Yugi.

"You'd think someone would turn the thing off!" Said Yugi switching the blender off.

"You people are pathetic... Honestly, I would never think of any sort of payback if you made me trip over an iron.... HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA," Yami burst out laughing.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'

Kayami: Hey, review. Btw, I'm not gonna update untill I get 50 reviews. Anyways, if you really like it, you'll want me to update it no? And if you want me to update it, you're gonna have to reveiw :p

Yue: ... What she said.


End file.
